


Christmas Morning

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: A Joshler Christmas





	

Tyler wakes up to the smell of hot-chocolate. He rolls over to see that Josh is not next to him. He jumps out of bed and pushes open the curtains hoping for snow. Tyler stares amazed at the blizzard-like conditions outside the window. The smell of hot-chocolate grows stronger and he hears footsteps creeping up behind him. "Merry Christmas baby," Josh says, entering their bedroom, two mugs of steaming hot-chocolate in his hands. Tyler accepts a mug and gives Josh a soft kiss on the nose. He turns around to look at the falling snow outside the window one last time before he follows Josh out of the room. They make their way downstairs and towards the living room, being careful to not spill their hot-chocolate. They set their mugs down on the coffee table and sit side by side on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Josh begins pulling out his gifts for Tyler from under the tree and Tyler does the same. Josh got Tyler a new set of ukulele strings and rocket league for the PlayStation 4. Tyler got Josh a new set of drumsticks and 2 new snapbacks. 

"We've gotta play this later!" Tyler enthuses about his new game.

Josh smiles at him, "for sure." 

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. Pick out a good Christmas movie we should watch." Josh states, smiling over at Tyler.

Josh heads into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. He grabs the pancake mix and starts preparing it. Tyler begins digging through the box of Christmas movies he and Josh have collected throughout the years. He grabs elf and decides on that one. He and Josh haven't watched it in a few years and it always brings a good laugh. Josh returns to the living room with two big plates of pancakes. He runs back into the kitchen to grab the syrup and silverware before joining Tyler back in the living room. "They look perfect," Tyler comments after seeing the pancakes set down in front of him. Josh grins wide at the comment "I tried my best." He comments.

"What'd you decide on?" He asks, mouth full of pancakes.

"Elf." Tyler says after he's finished chewing. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate and raises his mug.

Josh grabs his mug as well and clinks their mugs together. "Cheers," he says.

"Merry Christmas!" Tyler exclaims happily.

Josh pulls him in for a soft kiss. "I love you Tyler, Merry Christmas,"

Tyler kisses him back, harder, "I love you too Josh, merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated!   
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
